


Christmas Sweaters

by MadameMisoncia



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: #FreeForm, #Lilith is a big girl, #Smut, #The softest brides, #Zelda hates Christmas sweaters, #christmas, #fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMisoncia/pseuds/MadameMisoncia
Summary: Lilith is enjoying one of her first Christmas presents but Zelda doesn't like it as much as her partner thinks ...
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I know this is quite late, no doubt, I'm sorry.
> 
> This was written at Christmas and is totally out of date, but for personal reasons I could not publish it before.
> 
> Season 3 premiered two days ago and after spending a lot of time crying and thinking if I really had the strength to publish this, I decided.
> 
> I will not let this damned director's decision, of trying to ruin this beautiful ship under all possible means, put aside my desire to continue supporting them and writing what I really like. I hope we stay together and that this ship even much stronger than before !! <3
> 
> Finally, I just want to make it clear that Mambo Marie and Zelda really look great together. But Madam Spellman will always captain my heart
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> P.S This story is based on the art of the beautiful and talented @cleocatart  
> All the credits are for her, I just wanted to recreate her beautiful art! <3

Zelda never thought she could see the Queen of Hell, wearing a Christmas sweater. The garment turned out to be red, with white ornaments on the neck and a ridiculous reindeer smiling in the center of it. Hilda had woven them, as a gift for her first solstice as the new Lilith’s Church. And his laughing sister had thought, it would be a good idea to knit one for each member of the Spellman family and that obviously included Lilith.

Lilith had decided to spend the holidays with them, as it seemed that things in hell were calm. Zelda knew that governing down there as a woman was not easy. From the first moment the woman set foot in her kingdom again, with the crown on her head, thousands of demons jumped on her, to try to take her away. The queen struggled with nails and teeth, to preserve what was her own.

The ginger witch spent long periods without seeing the brunette, worried that something had happened to her in hell, worried that she would never see her again. And Zelda was not relieved again, until Lilith didn’t appear before her. Save, although not exactly healthy. Many scars and bruises adorned her body and at night, the redhead filled her partner's body, with soothing kisses, kisses that were the best healing balm for Lilith.

  
Then, since Solstice Day, Zelda had seen Lilith walk around the house with her sweater, delighted with the softness of her fabric and the heat it gave. But, Zelda knew well, that it was because, that year, it was the first time her queen had received gifts. And she felt loved, for once in all the years she had been around.

She still remembered the expression on Lilith's face when she discovered that she had gifts, not only from Zelda, but also from Sabrina, Hilda, Ambrose and many others, left by the young members of the coven. Tears ran down the woman's face and Zelda could only quickly get up from her place in the living room and run towards her to wrap her with her arms.

Her happiness for her partner couldn’t be greater, but certainly, Zelda was tired of seeing her parade throughout the house with that sweater. Even in the privacy of her room, with Lilith wearing the garment and wearing her provocative black lace panties, the woman could not help but frown. Zelda truly hated Christmas sweaters. And if he ever wore them, it was to make Hilda happy, nothing more.

And there they were in her room, after a meeting with the coven. Sitting on her dressing table, Zelda was removing makeup from her face, to proceed to rub her creams and lotions on her neck, arms and legs. Lilith entered then, from the bathroom, humming happily. The redhead looked in the mirror, and of course, she wore again that damn sweater, his long legs exposed, showing his underwear. The hair collected in a messy bun, from which locks were detached. She hums annoyed, but the brunette seemed not to notice.

“I'm ready for bed” Lilith stretched and yawned. It was certainly a long day.

“Dear” Zelda turned in her seat, while extending the lotion through one of her arms.

“Yes?” I ask, while arranging the pillows and removing the covers from the bed.

“Do you plan to go every day with that jersey?”

“But I love it” the brunette pouted, her big blue eyes looking directly at Zelda.

“I know it means a lot to you. But ...” Zelda got up and walked towards her, to grab the sweater gently between her fingers “I detest Christmas sweaters.”

“What? But, if you wear the ones that your sister weaves you.”

“I might do it, just because I like to see Hilda happy” the redhead looked away from Lilith's eyes “If you ever tell her this ...”

“I won't say anything” assure the brunette. His arms landed on the redhead's waist, the soft fabric of Zelda's nightgown between her fingers. He leaned down and kissed his forehead with love.

“Out…” Zelda muttered, pulling lightly on the garment.

“Sorry?” Lilith raised an eyebrow.

“Take it off” the redhead looked up at the blues, who looked at her curiously.

“And why should I do it, my High Priestess?” Lilith's voice was full of fun.

“Because I've been wanting to fuck you, my Queen, all night, and I'm not going to do it with this horrible jersey” the woman said.

Lilith's soft laugh echoed throughout the room. During the night, she had noticed the looks that Zelda gave her during her meeting with the members of the coven. It didn't go unnoticed to her, that the witch's eyes were full of desire, but it was quite natural. She and Zelda didn't look at each other with anything other than complete, love, desire and respect. Her body was exhausted, but she would draw strength from anywhere, so that her companion would adore her all night.

Lilith separated a few inches from Zelda's body, grabbed the ends of the sweater and pulled it over her head, throwing it over the armchair beside the bed.

“Much better” Zelda's voice had risen an octave, was much more serious and hoarser than usual.

She place her hands-on Lilith's hips, to slowly slide up, on her sides, cradling her breasts, without touching the most sensitive area. A soft gasp erupted from the woman's lips, which she placed her hands-on Zelda's butt and pulled her, sticking her to his body, bending down to steal a kiss.

Every time they kissed a fire burned inside them; their bodies felt like pure lava. Zelda parted her lips and brushed her tongue with Lilith's, causing her legs to tremble, melting almost like butter. The thumbs began to trace the dark nipples, which woke up instantly.

The redhead parted, to place her lips on the olive skin of Lilith's neck. Sucking, just where his pulse was beating, to leave a mark, which he hoped, lasted several days. She could feel Lilith's nails, digging into her buttocks, even through the TV of her nightgown. The older woman's breathing increased, when her kisses went down her collarbone, her shoulders and placed on top of her breasts.

It didn't take long for Zelda to slide her hand down her partner's flat stomach, placing her between her legs, cupping her sex even covered with the palm of her hand. Lilith groaned, this time without holding back and moved her hips against her hand, looking for a slight friction that could ease the pain that settled there.

“You're dripping my love” Zelda whispered, sliding her tongue against a dark nipple and gently pressing with two fingers on the clit still covered with Lilith.

“Zelda…” Lilith hissed, lengthening the last letter, desperate, grinding her hips faster and faster against the witch's fingers.

“Yes my Queen?” she ask, with a smile dancing on his lips, the green looking directly at the bright blue of Lilith.

“Make me yours. Fuck me” she groaned, eyes closed, head thrown back, lips parted.

“Hum ...” Zelda seemed to think about it, as she bit and pulled the other nipple.

“Please ...” Lilith's voice came up again, pleading, her legs were shaking, she could barely stand.

Finally, the redhead broke away, slapping her buttock, which made the demon tremble once more. Lilith climbed onto the bed, her long legs bent and slightly apart. He licked his lips with his tongue, seeing Zelda get rid of her own nightgown and join her on the bed. He placed himself between his legs, stroking the entire length of his legs and thighs, until he reached the edge of his underwear. Automatically, Lilith lifted her hips and Zelda pulled the brunette's panties out of her legs.

Her pupils dilated at the sight before her. Lilith's sex shone with her excitement, her pink folds slightly swollen with arousal, the small layer of brown hair on top. Practically, he made his mouth water and swallow several times, before settling between the legs of the brunette. Zelda placed kisses inside her thighs, biting and then licking the area. The woman beneath her stirred impatiently. I hated when Zelda played that way with her, almost torture, such sweet torture. Lilith's hands left the sheets, to place themselves on the waves of reddish hair.

With two fingers, Zelda separated the wet folds and blew a stream of air over Lilith's center. He approached his face and licked his warm cleft. She knew glorious, the familiar citrus flavor flooded her entire palate and Zelda found herself hungry and thirsty for Lilith's love juices.

“Delicious” she growled, closing his lips on the clitoris of the brunette. The demon beneath her was pure, totally melted lava, her hot center, spilling over the sheets.

“Oh Zelda ...” Lilith pulled the red-haired tufts, her back arching, her legs spreading further, inviting Zelda to devour her completely.

With Lilith's face completely soaked, Zelda devoured her for minutes, delicious minutes. His tongue completely flat, licking the entire length of his soft flesh, his moist folds, sucking and licking his clitoris, dragging his teeth gently over the small swollen bud. Two fingers entered inside, Lilith's walls surrounded her completely and the redhead moved her fingers without stopping, bending them up. The woman's hips moved out of control, almost riding the redhead's fingers.

The moans increased with each brush of Zelda's fingers on that delicious spot. The witch separated her lips from Lilith and climbed up her body, distributing kisses, until she reached her lips.

“They're going to hear us, honey” Zelda smiled at her, pushing a damp lock of her forehead.

“Faster ...” Lilith completely ignored the redhead's warning and shook her hips against those divine fingers “faster Zelda ... please ...”

“Impatient” Zelda quarreled, biting her neck and pressing the palm of her hand against the brunette's clitoris, making circles while her fingers continued to press her sensitive point.

At that time, the screams echoed so loudly in the room that Zelda could assure that she felt the walls shake with the energy Lilith was releasing. She felt the brunette stiffen, her feet pressing against the mattress, her hips shaking, her moans rising, her walls squeezing around Zelda's fingers, a stream of moisture splashed the palm of her hand and soaked her thighs and butt. Lilith looked at the beautiful mess that was her partner under her. His chest rose and fell, his eyes tearful with pleasure, his messy hair, almost completely out of the bun, his trembling body. It was so beautiful.

“I love you Zelda” she whispered in a trembling voice, while stroking her cheek.

“Me too my love” the redhead smiled as she kissed her nose with love and removed her fingers from inside Lilith, licking them to clean them. Zelda laid her body next to her, in bed.

“You're such a generous lover ...” the brunette turned to her, intertwining her legs with Zelda's, resting her head against her chest.

“You deserve all that and more, Lilith” Zelda stroked her hair, removing her bun and spreading the brown loops across the pillow.

“All this ... Zelda overwhelms me” Lilith raised her blue eyes to her, her eyes flooded.

“Love?” She took her face in her hands, wiping away all the tears in her path.

“That you love me so much, that you adore me so much, I’m so lucky” sob the devil “to have a family, a place to call home.”

“You have a home Lilith, a kingdom.”

“No” she denied “I've realized that my real home is here. With you and your family” Lilith bowed, placing a soft kiss on Zelda's lips.

“It's also your family.”

“They gave me gifts, nobody had ever given me anything Zelda. I never had anything that I could consider completely mine. It will seem silly but ...”

“Of course not. It's no nonsense” Zelda denied, placing kisses all over her face.

Zelda's heart broke into a thousand pieces every time she saw Lilith as insecure, as scary, as a child. The first woman on earth, spent thousands of years suffering, carrying all that weight alone, having no one to really show her appreciation and affection, who would appreciate all her efforts.

Not until now. Not until she finally found the perfect family. The family that she waited for millennia.

“I love you Zelda. As I never loved anyone before” she snuggled even closer to the heat of Zelda's body.

“I know. Me too Lily” the redhead laid a kiss on her forehead. Lilith yawned again “let's sleep my Queen.”

“But ...” Lilith looked up “you ... don't you want me to reciprocate?”

“Open time for that tomorrow and many other days” Zelda put her back in her chest “now sleep”

“Zelda…”

“Yes, Lilith?”

“Can I put on my sweater again?” Lilith's voice sounded like a child's voice would.

Zelda sighed, brushing her eyes and snapping her tongue.

“Yes my love, you can put on the sweater again.”


End file.
